


Not Sick

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [121]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and then more fluff, didn I mention fluff?, doting husband, lots of fluff, sick!Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Liz will not admit she's sick.





	Not Sick

**Not Sick**

It had only been a matter of time before it happened with the way they’d been running. He had been bouncing between New York City and DC, she had been on back to back cases that had her bringing home case files just so that she could get their daughter to bed on time and continue working. Their lives had been nonstop lately, and sooner or later even they were going to find where their limits were.

She hadn’t realized that she had fallen asleep until a voice startled her awake. Liz came flying halfway off the couch, her instincts kicking into overdrive as she struck out, and a sharp yelp drew her attention to find Tom holding his nose and grimacing. She sat there for a long moment, feeling like she was wading through a thick layer of fog just to put her thoughts together. She was at home, on the couch, files and papers strewn out all around her, and Agnes’ movie that she’d put on to keep her occupied was running through the credits. Their fifteen-month-old daughter was giggling at the funny face her daddy was making and Liz realized all at once that he’d been what she’d hit. “Babe, I’m sorry,” she managed, her voice raspy and painful as the words were halfway lost to a cough.

“Damn,” he cursed, carefully checking to see if she’d broken his nose. 

“Are you okay?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

She blinked and she was right back to to her muddled state. 

Tom sniffed hard and brushed his hand against his jeans before taking a careful step forward and reaching out - a little slowly, almost as if he were worried about spooking her again - and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. 

“I’m fine,” she grumbled, waving him off, but he didn’t look convinced. The coughing fit that took over for the next minute or so probably didn’t do much to help her case. She sagged back against the couch, groaning a little when it finally passed, and Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. 

“You want to eat?”

“Not really.”

He nodded, leaning down and grabbing one of the files that had been dropped to the floor at some point after she’d dozed off and he stacked it with the others just out of her reach. He didn’t say anything and she watched him as he walked over to where Agnes was babbling away in her bouncer, excited to see him after a couple of days of being out of town with his Halcyon team, and he scooped her up and kissed her chubby cheek. 

“She needs to eat,” Liz croaked, finally catching a glance at the clock. She’d been asleep longer than she realized.

“I got it.”

She nodded a little and leaned back against the couch pillows, her legs pulled up close and her toes curled around the edge of the cushion beneath her as she hugged her knees to her chest. Blue eyes lulled shut and she listened to the sound of Agnes happy talking, a word or two actually making sense as Tom teased and played with her, getting her fed. Liz wasn’t sure how much time actually passed, but it didn’t seem like enough when she was finally roused out of her lulling state by the same voice. 

“Bed’s all pulled back.”

“Need to get Agnes to bed first.”

“She’s already in bed, babe. Now it’s your turn.”

“I need to get more done,” she mumbled, turning to burry her face in the pillow. “If I go to bed it won’t get done until tomorrow.”

“Probably won’t get done tomorrow with as high as your fever is tonight. Promise not to hit me again?”

Liz made a small sound of protest that she really meant to be an apology, but it didn’t quite make it out before she felt strong arms around her, scooping her up and she latched her arms around his neck even as she protest. “Tom, I need to work.”

“You need to sleep. How long have you been sick?”

“I’m not sick.”

He chuckled in her ear and she hoped he was moving, because otherwise her equilibrium was off a lot more than she’d thought. “You’re usually a better liar,” he teased and suddenly she was sitting on their bed. 

Liz sniffed, sneezed, and then moaned, unwilling to give in.

Tom snorted and flashed her a grin. “You need help getting dressed?”

“I think I can manage that much on my own,” she answered and motioned up at him before she eased herself off the bed to change into her t-shirt and shorts. “Your nose is bleeding.”

He reached his thumb up to inspect it. “Yeah, you know, I married a violent woman who apparently likes to hit me when I check on her.”

She rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it as the room shifted just a little and all of a sudden he was reaching out to catch her. He hovered close as she finished getting dressed and helped pull the covers up around her as she snuggled down into bed. Why had she ever protested this? It was warm and cozy and... Liz blinked hard, reaching out and barely catching his wrist as he turned to move away. “Tom?”

“I’m just going to hop through the shower,” he promised, but she didn’t let go. She should, she knew. He’d been across the country that day and on a plane again to get home from New York, but Liz knew she’d be asleep before he got done and she couldn’t quite make herself let him go. 

“Stay?” Her voice sounded small even to her and it seemed to win him over. He nodded, leaned over and kissed her forehead, before circling the bed to his side, grabbing a clean t-shirt from the drawer on his way around. 

She didn’t have to reach for him again as he scooted closer, knowing her well enough to know what she wanted from him, and Liz sighed a little as one arm wrapped around her middle and he pulled her a little closer to him. “You okay?”

“Mmhm,” she managed, already drifting. “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry I broke your nose.”

He snorted a laugh and tightened his hold a little. “You didn’t break it,” he promised. 

“Do you have to leave tomorrow?”

“No,” he told her softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. “Who would take care of you if I did?”

“’m okay.”

“I know, and not sick at all, right?”

“Not at all.”

He chuckled and settled in, not fighting her on it. Liz’s lips tugged outward as she listened to the steady sound of his breathing as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Notes: So, this was a prompt over on Tumblr for cuddling while sick. Have I mentioned how much I love cuddly sick/sleepy Keens taking care of each other?


End file.
